fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Tajemnicza zagadka i ucieczka
Odcinek 4 Chriz stoi w nocy na pomoście ubrany za zmutowanego wampira. Chris:'Ubieło w Dramatyczym Powrocie Wyspy. Nasi kochanie zawodnicy staneli do toru przszkód, który okazał się torem bólu dla Zmutowanych Rekinów. Zadanie wygrała drużyna Toksycznych Mew. Na ceremoni pokazaliśmy głosy drużyny Rekinów i to Staci pożegnała się z programem. Kto będzie następny? I jakie czeka zadanie zawodników? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć czytajcie dzisiejszy odcinek! Opening piosenka ''I wanna be famous. Kamera wychodzi z wychodka, potem z drzewa, a na koniec z beczek. Kamera przenosi się na plac główny, gdzie Dj głaszcze zajączka, a za nim siedzi medytująca Dawn, jednak tą dwójkę przestraszył niedźwiedź, który był zmutowany. Następnie kamera przechodzi nad jezioro, gdzie Scott i Lightning wskakują do wody by oblać Annę Marię i Dakotę i się udaje, a one zaczynają ich gonić, a temu wszystkiemu przyglądała soe Zoey, a obok niej Alejandro. Następnie widać na stołówce Courtney, Heather, Gwen i Bridgette, które rozmawiają ze sobą. Kolejnie widać Staci, która zanudza Sam'a i Cameron'a. Kamera idzie na plażę, gdzie Jo i Brick się ścigają, ale to Jo wygrywa. W domku widać ćwiczącą Alex, leżącego Mike'a i B, który się przyglądał. Na koniec kamera przechodzi na ogonisko, gdzie są wszyscy z obozu i potem pojawia się napis Total Drama Dramatic Back to the Island. Domek Toksycznych Mew ''Cały zespół nie mógł spać, ponieważ Chef dał zawodnikom mocną kawę. U chłopków Chłopacy w dalszym ciągu omawiali startegię na odcinek. 'Scott:'Dziś musimy wygrać, ponieważ jedna osoba mnie wkurza z przeciwnej drużyny. 'Cody:'Ja się wypisuje z tego. '''Scott:Że co proszę? Cody:'Mam zamiar dołączyć do Jo i Alex. '''Scott:'Nie martw się i tak przegrasz. 'Ligthning:'Jeśli od nas odejdziesz to nie masz szans. 'Sam:'Ja też odchodzę. 'Cody:'Chciałem tylko zobaczyć co wykombinujesz Scott i wiem też, że wszystkie nasze porażki to twoja wina! Scott się zrobił cały czerwony. 'Scott:'Nonsen. Ja mam was niby sabotować? Dobre sobie. 'Scott :'Jednak muszę zmienić plany i wywalić Cody'ego. 'Cody :'Scott tego pożałuje. Cody i Sam wyszli z domku. 'Scott:'I została nas tylko dwójka. U dziewczyn W pokoju dziewczyn brakowało Jo i Alex, które były na zewnątrz z Sam'em i Cody'm. 'Jo:'Po co nam kazaliście tutaj przyjść? 'Cody:'Musimy wywalić Scott'a. 'Jo:'Ja się próbuje jego pozbyć od początku. 'Cody:'Dlatego ja i Sam chcemy dołączyć od was. 'Alex:'Przydadzą się nam. 'Jo:'Dobra. Od tej chwili będziemy głosować na Scott'a. Tymczasem u dzieczyn. 'Heather:'Gdzie Jo i Alex? 'Zoey:'Wyszły jakieś pięć minut temu. 'Heather :'Jo i Alex coś kombinują, ae i tak nie wygrają! 'Dakota:'Chodźmy spać, a nie. 'Zoey:'Dobra. Poszły spać. Domek Zmutowanych Rekinów Oni też nie mogli zasnąć. U dziewczyn Dziewczyny robiły to co zwykle, ale był jeden wyjątek Courtney spała jak zabita. 'Anna Maria:'Nareście grubaska odpadła. 'Bridgette:'Teraz jest taka cisza. '''Anna Maria:Że można spać jak Courtney! Courtney się obudziła. Courtney:'Co ja? '''Dawn:'Nic. 'Courtney:'I tak wam nie ufam. 'Courtney :'Muszę wyeliminować Dawn i Annę Marię z tej gry! 'Dawn:'Pójdę pomedytować. Dawn wyszła z domku i poszła przd domki. 'Bridgette:'Dobra czas się pomalować. 'Bridgette :'Dlaczego ja zerwałam z Geoff'em? Dlaczego?! Bridgette poszła się pomalować. 'Anna Maria:'Pomogę ci. U chłopków Chłopacy spokojnie sobie rozmawiali. 'Alejandro:'Słuchjcie muismy namówić Dawn by zagłosowała z nami na Courtney. 'Brick:'Dlaczego? 'Alejandro:'Ponieważ Courtney to silny przeciwnik i nie da sobą tak łatwo pomiatać. 'Mike:'Coś w tym jest. 'Cameron:'Alejandro ma rację 'Alejandro:'Dziękuje amigo. 'Chris :'Zbiórka zawodnicy! Plac główny Wszyscy przyszli na plac główny. 'Brck:'Dlaczego kazałeś nam przyjść teraz na plac skoro jest ciemno? 'Chris:'Bo czas na wyzwanie! 'Jo:'Chyba cię porąbało?! 'Chris:'Nie. 'Heather:'A więc idź się leczyć. 'Chris:'Sama idź. Już wam tłumaczę zadanie. A więc musicie dojść do pięciu miejsc, gdzie w każdym czeka ułatwienie w formie podpowiedzi, gdzie usiie się udać. Waszym pierwszym celem będzie nawiedzony las, a później się dowiecie sami. Aha i uważajcie w lesie panuje Ezekiel, który został wytresowany prze Chef'a i będzie was ścigał. A wkęc start! Zadanie Las Zmutowane Rekiny Szli zwartą grupą. Przybiegli pierwsi. 'Courtney:'Rozglądajcie się za wskazówką. Wszyscy poszli szukać. 'Anna Maria:'Wskazówka, wskazówka. Anna Maroa wyrzucała z dziury rózne śmieci nawet wskazówkę, którą rzuciła Toksycznym Mewom. 'Scott:'Dzięki frajerzy! Toksyczne Mewy pobiegły. 'Courtney:'Dzięki Anno Mario! Przez ciebie przegramy! Toksyczne Mewy Właśnie cztali podpowiedź. '''Jo:,,A więc udajcie się na cmenrarz.,,. Okej na cmentarz! Scott:'Dobra. '''Ligthning:'Za mną. Pobiegli. Zmutowane Rekiny '''Alejandro:Świetnie! Dzięki Annie Marii przegramy! Anna Maria:'Wyluzuj bo wiem, gdzie musimy się udać. Na cmentarz! '''Dawn:'Mówi dobrze. 'Mike:'Więc na cmentarz. Pobiegli. Cmentarz Toksyczne Mewy Na cmentarzu byli od paru minut i nadal nie znaleźli wskazówki. 'Lightning:'Sha-rajciu. Gdzie jest ta wskazówka? 'Dakota:'A bo ja wiem. 'Ligthning:'To powiedz. 'Dakota:'Co? 'Lightning:'Gdzie jest ta podpowiedź. 'Jo:'Chyba znalazłammm. Jo została porwana. 'Zoey:'Jo? Gdzie jesteś? Zoey spojrzała w dół, a tam leżał gwizdek Jo. 'Zoey:'Słuchajcie Jo została porwana! 'Scott:'I chyba nikt już nie obroni Cody'ego przd eliminacją. 'Cody :'Jak ja nie lubię Scott'a. 'Scott :'Cody ma problem. 'Sam:'Ej, a co to? Sam podnosi jakąś kartkę i czyta. Zmutowane Rekiny Właśnie przybiegli na cmentarz, ale na ich nie szczęście stracili Dawn i Annę Marię. 'Brick:'Rozglądajcie się za wskazówką. B poszedł pod jakieś drzewo, z krórego wyszły macki i go porwało. 'Courtney:'No to zostaliśmy w szostkę. 'Bridgette:'Jeszcze wygramy. 'Courtney:'Oby. Tymczasem Cameron szukał, gdzieś koło grobu i na jego nie szczęście potknął się o coś metalowego. 'Cameron:'Co do? To klucz? Po co mi on. Cameron zabrał klucz. 'Cameron:'Ej tu jest na grobie dziurka od klucza. Cameron wkłada klucz do dziurki i przekręca po czym grób się otwiera, a tam były schody. Do Cameron'a podchodzi reszta zespołu. 'Mike:'Spisałeś się Cam. 'Brick:'Chodźcie! Weszli. Toksyczne Mewy Sam właśnie skończył czytać. 'Alex:'Czyli musimy udać się do katakumb? 'Heather:'Na to wygląda. Ake najpierw klucz. Zaczęli szukać klucza. Katakumby Zmutowane Rekiny Przybiegli w całym składzie do katakumb. 'Cameron:'A jednak wygramy! Nagle Cam został porwany. 'Bridgette:'Albo i nie. 'Alejandro:'Szukać wskazówki! Poszli szukać. Cmentarz Toksyczne Mewy W tej drużynie została tylko trójka graczy, a byli nimi Scott, Alex i Cody. 'Scott:'Mam klucz! 'Alex:"Super! 'Cody:'Do katakumb. Szybko odnaleźli grób i weszli do katakumb. Katakumby Zmutowane Rekiny Znaleźli wskazówkę. '''Bridgette:,,Udajcie się na koniec katakumb i wyjdźcie.'' Brick:'Ruchy. ''Pobiegli, ale tym razem Bridgette została porwana. Toksyczne Mewy Zauważyli ślady Zmutowanych Rekinówn i pohegli za nimi. 'Alex:'Wygraną mamy w kieszeni. 'Cody:'Tak. 'Scott:'Super. Zmutowane Rekiny Tym razem znõw mieli pecha, ponieważ Alejandro i Courtney zostali porwani. 'Brick:'Super i co teraz zrobimy jak jest nas tylko dwóch? 'Mike:'Dużo. Do nich dołączyli Mewy. 'Scott:'Chyba gramy w piątkę. 'Brick:'Na to wygląda. 'Alex:'Zaraz koniec katakumb śpieszmy się.'' Pobiegli. Na początku wygrywały Rekiny, ale Brick i Mike zostali porwani, a na metę wyszła jedna osoba, ponieważ Scott i Cody też zostali porwani. Koniec katakumb Na końcu stał Chris, Chef i porwani zawodnicy, a na metę przybyła Alex. 'Chris:'Roksyczne Mewy wygrywają zadanie! 'Alex:'O tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! 'Chris:'Na ceremonii widzę się z wami Zmutowane Rekiny. Ceremonia Wszyscy siedzili i czekali na wynik głosowania. 'Chris:'Ale mieliście pecha. 'Alejandro:'Rozdaj nam te pianki. 'Chris:'Dobra. Alejandro, Courtney i Mike zostajecie dalej. Rzuca im pianki. 'Chris:'Brick i Dawn też jesteście bezpieczni. Ruzca im pianki. 'Chris:'Bridgette i Brick wy również zostajecie. Rzuca im pianki. 'Chris:'Została tylko dwójka graczy i jedna pianka. A ostatnią piankę otrzyma .... .... .... ....B! '''Anna Maria:Że co?! 'Chris:'Miałaś aż siedem glosów. 'Anna Maria:'Pożałujecie. Zobaczycie! Anna Maria wisadła na iotacz. Miotacz wstydu 'Chris:'Chcesz coś powoedzieć przed wystrzałem? 'Anna Maria:'Tak. A wieć. Aaaaa! Została wystrzelona. 'Chris:'Została już tylko siedemnastka. Kto będzie następny? I jaki czeka zadanie dla naszych zawodników? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć czytajcie następny odcinek!